


Oz

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, general adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Dorothy's time in Oz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz

They found her dog. And a blanket, basket and a lovely park in Oz to have a picnic in. Now they’re here, in Greene Park, eating sandwiches and laughing.

Charlie was telling Dorothy about all of the times she had with the Winchesters, Dorothy was telling her all about her times in Oz, both of them had times where they switched from laughing to crying.

Charlie would cry whenever she talked about all of the times she changed names and made new lives for herself, and laugh when she talked about Moondoor or the Winchesters. Dorothy would cry when she would talk about the Tin Man, Lion, and Scarecrow, she would laugh about times with them too. 

They were happy though, here in Oz, which is why they stayed so long. Nothing really needs ended now, after the Wicked Witch died, her witches and armies disassembled, no longer having a cause. Toto was running, chasing butterflies, coming back to be pet every few minutes.

After a while, they went for a walk, holding hands, still telling stories. They had given up on certain adventures now, and were telling each other about their lives, asking about favorite colors and songs and things. 

Then, after sunset, they watched the stars. Charlie was telling Dorothy about how much the world has changed, when Dorothy leaned over, and kissed her cheek. 

Charlie was going to stay in Oz a little longer.


End file.
